Moon lit night
by Gaara'sbutterfly
Summary: while miles away from Suna on a night of the full moon Gaara needs blood, on his search he finds someone who he thinks is the perfect target or is it? Sometimes life is full of unseen surprises or maybe it's fate that brought him to this person?


Ok so this idea popped on my head while I was bored while watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (go ahead laugh I know I'm 23 and I watch it I grew up with it) but anyways it was an episode with a 'lesson' being that friends have this one special connection before they even officially meet, and somehow this popped into my head, Gaara maybe OOC, also I dunno why but I somehow picture Shukaku (before being capture and trapped or placed inside a host) as somewhat...of a... I don't wanna say pervert, but a some one likes a pretty girl do you guys get what I mean?

If you guys think I should make this a multy chapter fic let me know. R&R

Also I don't own Naruto if I did well things in the manga would be a lot differently and Gui wouldn't be about to die I'm pretty sure we all know that's what it was implied at the end of the latest chapter (667) I also don't own the song used in this fic, (my poems are way too depressing to be used in this fic)

* * *

The cold night wind blew through the forest, trees being illuminated by the light of the full moon. Stars shining brightly as well most people would be sitting staring at them carelessly. Sabaku no Gaara, however did not had that luxury every time when the moon was full he needed blood. The Ichibi demanded it. Even after finishing a B-rank assassination mission recently, tonight he needed more. His siblings seemed to not be an option. Why did he even listen to his father when he forbade him to kill his siblings? After all he was more powerful than his father why should he listen to what the man said? Was it because his father was the Kazekage? Gaara always did what he was told even if he didn't care about his father or his so called family.

He would kill them all one day, but tonight was not the right time or place for their inevitable fate.

Walking away from the camp his siblings set up for the night, he searched of his next victim, and maybe someone was foolish enough to leave the nearby town. Or he'll travel to the small town himself and pick his victim from there. He didn't care who it was as long as he gets the kill done. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch stopping when he reached a small open field with a river running through the middle. He could feel someone's chakra signature coming closer to him; he stopped and hid his own not to alarm whoever was coming. He could see a small figure alone as far as he could see.

"Good I lost them…" It was a young girl's voice not that it mattered to Gaara anyways. The girl gave a sigh of relief she ran towards the river looking around. "…But I got separated from my team" the girl let out another sigh as she looked up to look at the moon and down to the river that seemed to glow with the moonlight.

"So pretty" She said happily. "So the rumors are true during the full moon this river does look like its glowing" She started to skip across the river using the exposed rocks unaware of the danger on the other side she placed her bag down and looked around.

"Well since it's too dark to keep going I should probably stay here" She mutter crossing her arms, feeling a shiver down her spine she swiftly turned around, to see nothing there.

"Who's there?" She shouted in a demanding tone "Maybe it was just my imagination?" she mumbled after receiving no reply she grabbed a kunai from her holster and threw it at the tree furthest away from her it sounded like it hit the tree behind it and nothing else. "That was defiantly my imagination then…" she was convinced that she was alone. She wrapped her arms around herself. "…Or I'm cold" she looked around for twigs she could use to make a fire. She ran around like she didn't have a care in the world. In a way she felt safe, she may never be aware of the jinchūriki watching her, waiting of the best chance to strike. Gaara had a smirk on his face once she feels completely safe and leaves her guard down her shrieks of terror would sound more satisfying to him.

"There, plus it would be better if I stayed in one place so is not so _troublesome_…." she made quotation marks with her finger at the last word, "…to find me" she started to laugh as she managed to get a small fire started she sat down in front of the warm fire, now that she was still, the girl was slightly more visible to Gaara or rather her back she seemed to have long hair tied up in a high ponytail, her hair looked pale with the moonlight shinning of it.

The girl suddenly turned around her eyes narrowing as if searching for something; she graved her ponytail and brushed her fingers through it. "There's nothing there don't be paranoid" She told herself and sighed as she kept brushing her hair until she let out a yawn as she looked at her hair.

"Damn it, it got all tangle up I better brush it" lifting her hands to the top of her head to let her hair fall down, she grabbed her bag and began looking threw it for her brush.

This was a good opportunity for Gaara to kill this girl, a grin appeared on his face that would make any grown mad scared enough to jump out of their own skin. As he let his sand slowly make it way toward its unaware target.

The girl still looked threw her bag until she found what she was looking for. "There it is!" She exclaimed holding the hairbrush in her right hand she started to brush her hair, humming to herself as she kept on brushing her hair. Gaara's sand was close to the girl about to grab her when she started to sing to herself while brushing.

"The dreams from my childhood are an unfading sketch, I drew them carelessly as I wished, and connecting to the future I draw." Her voice sounded beautiful. Gaara suddenly stopped his sand from engulfing this girl as if something was stopping him in some odd reason this girl's voice was somehow calming him down to make his bloodlust almost none existent, all he could do at the moment was watch this estrange girl move around as she kept on.

"The perfectly-clear sky, seemingly endless and blue is very attracted to an innocent heart. Now that I have finally obtained these wings that let me fly freely, I really want to go beyond the sky your directed eyes seek." Lifting her head up to look at the sky she shook her head making some strands of her pale hair move around. The girl stood up and started to move lifting her arms up towards the starry sky.

"If only one of my countless wishes is to come true. Then I have no want to give it up to anyone; I just want to capture my dream, the dreams from my childhood are an unfading sketch, I was always able to continue to draw them."She lowered her arms and placed both hands on her heart still holding her hair brush on her right hand, her eyes closed and her head lowered. She lifted her head up again and opened her eyes to look at the sky once more walking towards the river. She stopped and kneeled down and placed her left hand letting the water flow through her hand, she lifted it and placed her brush in the water and left it there for a few seconds before lifting it up and kept on brushing her hair staying on the same spot.

"Connecting to the future I wish. I can hear the sound of a bell ringing faraway. The honest heart it reaches is echoing." Standing up once again the girl walked towards the small fire she had made a few minutes earlier twirling around as she made her way closer to it, with her hair twirling around as she did. Thou slightly wet from the brush it didn't seem to bother her as she reached the small fire and sat in front of it, grabbing her bag once more.

"The light changes into seven colors, drawing out a child. I really want to go beyond the rainbow your directed eyes seek. So that I don't want to forget that I want to wish countless wishes there is a person to support me, because I can dream. The dreams from my childhood are an unfading sketch, I drew them carelessly as I wished; connecting to the future I draw. Now that I have finally obtained these wings that let me fly freely, I really want to go beyond the sky your directed eyes seek." She placed the brush back on the bag and started to look for something else. Taking out a thin blanket she placed it on the ground and laid there looking at the sky. After a few minutes she closed her eyes_._

"If only one of my countless wishes is to come true, then I have no want to give it up to anyone; I just want to capture my dream. If only one of my countless wishes is to come true, then I have no want to give it up to anyone; I just want to capture my dream. The dreams from my childhood are an unfading sketch I drew them carelessly as I wished; connecting to the future I draw."Her eyes opened once more to look at the starry sky with a smile on her face. She stretched her arms and legs as she once again let out a yawn; she blinked multiple times, until sleep took over as she shifted her body to face the fire.

'What did that girl do?' Gaara though as he looked at the girl from his place on the tree behind her, he had multiple chances to kill her in the past what 3 minutes? And yet just because that girl sang, he didn't felt like killing her. It was fact that he never heard anything like it. No one ever sang near him all he ever heard was the sound of the people screaming in terror when they were about to lose their life, '**Are you losing your touch brat?**' Shukaku's voice echoed in Gaara's head.

'I'll kill her this time' Gaara said as he jumped down from the tree. Landing in front of her, which would surely scare her, instead she seemed to be asleep. '**I have to say she's pretty cute**' Shukaku said making Gaara growl inwardly, as the Ichibi laughed 'you just said that to irritate me' Gaara mutter looking at the sleeping girl. Why would he care if a girl is 'cute' or not or better yet why would Shukaku cared. Gaara stretched his right arm to let his sand go toward the sleeping girl covering her body in the sand. She was still asleep unaware of her upcoming death.

"Say good bye to the _cute_ little girl Shukaku" he said emphasizing the word cute, maybe that'll mess with the Ichibi for calling her cute in the first place. Gaara narrowed his eyes his own sand wouldn't listen to him the Ichibi just laughed.

'**You can't kill her can't you'** Shukaku was laughing at him; Gaara couldn't stand the laughter in his head. 'Shut up Shukaku!' Gaara closed his eyes, and took at deep breath, once he opened them he took a good look at the girl, she looked peaceful some of her light blonde hair was resting on the side her face. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him but it did seemed like he was unable to hurt this girl something in him couldn't even imagine it.

"Why?" Gaara spoke looking at his hand, he had killed many including women so why not her? What was stopping him? All he could do was let it go for now, he wasted enough time on this girl, there where provably other people in this woods. She did mentioned she had team-mates who where most likely looking for her. Or if she was getting away from someone then whoever that was could be good enough too.

Gaara took a glance at the girl one last time, he wouldn't admit it but Shukaku was right about her being cute. Hell he rarely admitted if something looked cute or not, after all what could he be considering to be 'cute' or even 'beautiful' when he lived in a desert? Forgetting that not even his thoughts where saved from the knowledge of the Ichibi Gaara was aggravated when Shukaku spoke. '**I told you she was cute, since she's a blonde I wonder if her eyes are blue or green**' Gaara was quiet as always as he turned around and walked away from the girl. 'Just shut up Shukaku why do you even care, I doubt I'll even see this girl again' Gaara said hopping that the Ichibi would stop talking he hated it when all Shukaku could do was annoy him it was rare for the Ichibi to do that, of course it was rare for him to take this long to find someone to kill, once he found his next victim Shukaku would shut up for now.

Making his way back into the woods to get away from this girl, he just needed to find someone else. Sure this girl managed to unaware safe herself, but the next person won't be so lucky. The nearby town should be close by; he just needed to make it past the river. Of course he had to find another place to cross it; he didn't want to be anywhere nears that girl. Luckily for him, he knew this would be the last time this girl will be around him, what would be the odds of her appearing before him again?

* * *

Ok so yea, what you think? This looked a lot longer on the words program. The song used is called Musouka (Dream Song) it's the opening theme from the anime Utawarerumono, I actually do have this song on my ipod but it's a 'song by one of the seyuu's' version, it's sang by the voice actres for Eruruu Ryoka Yuzuki who also voices Ino so her voice really fit in my head when I was writing this. I did use the translated lyrics thou I have a link to the vid on my paige.


End file.
